thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2010
2010 was the seventeenth full year of the Thomas Wooden Railway line. In this year products from the Thomas and Friends film Misty Island Rescue and the Early Engineers line were introduced. The logo for the line also changed once again, and the packaging of vehicles was changed to match this. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Billy *Stanley *Rosie *Lady *Diesel 10 *Stepney *Molly *Hank *Harvey *Spencer *Murdoch *Rheneas *Duncan *Freddie *Duke *Mighty Mac *Proteus *Smudger *Hiro *Victor *Charlie (new) *Bash (new) *Dash (new) *Ferdinand (new) *Thomas at Sea (new) *Decorated Day Out with Thomas (new) Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Hector *Breakdown Train *Sodor Dairy Cars *Sodor Chicken Cars *Aquarium Cars *Zoo Cars *Recycling Cars *Rocky *Musical Caboose *Circus Train *Handcar (new design reintroduction) *Sodor Celebration Caboose (new) Multi-Car Packs *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Adventures of Thomas *Salty and the Shipping Cars *Toby's Windmill Story Pack *Roadway Vehicles 5 Car Pack *Thomas and the Snowman (new) *Thomas and the Flour Car (new) *Trick or Treat on Sodor (new) *Thomas and the Buzzy Bees (new) *Percy and the Storybook Car (new) *Thomas with Musical Candy Cane Car (new) *Slippy Sodor Gift Pack (new) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! Story Pack (new) *Thomas and the Jet Plane Story Pack (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Harold *Kevin *Madge *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Jack *Alfie *Byron *Max and Monty *Isobella *Sodor Fire Crew *Sodor Power Crew *Captain (new) *George (limited edition reintroduction) *Bulgy (limited edition reintroduction) Battery-Powered * Battery-Powered Thomas * Battery-Powered Percy * Battery-Powered James * Battery-Powered Salty * Thomas with Battery Powered Jet Engine Talking Engines * Talking Thomas * Talking Percy * Talking James * Talking Gordon (new) Talking Railway Series * Talking Railway Thomas * Talking Railway Percy * Talking Railway Rosie * Talking Railway Toby * Talking Railway Stanley * Talking Railway James * Talking Railway Edward * Talking Railway Billy * Talking Railway Emily * Talking Railway Molly * Talking Railway Spencer * Talking Railway Cranky * Talking Railway Stop and Greet Signal * Talking Railway Brendam Barrel Co. * Talking Railway Morgan's Mine * Speak and Greet Oval Set * Knapford Station Set Buildings and Destinations * Cranky * Useful Engine Shed * Toby's Windmill * Colin * Sodor Clock Works * Deluxe Railroad Crossing * Deluxe Over the Track Signal * Deluxe Fire Station * Deluxe Roundhouse * Deluxe Cranky * Roundhouse Value Pack with Thomas, James, and Duncan * Tidmouth Sheds (new) * Sodor Wash Down (new) * Repair and Go Station at Sodor Steamworks (new) * Harold's Helipad (new) * Captain's Shed (new) Bridges and Tunnels * Suddery Swing Bridge * Quarry Mine Tunnel * Haunted Mine * Collasping Sodor Suspension Bridge * Rumblin Bridge * 4 in 1 Mountain Crossing * Expansion Bridge (new) Sets * Oval Set * Water Tower Figure 8 Set * Bridge and Crane Figure 8 Set * Battery Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set * Down by the Docks Set * Jeremy and the Airfield Set * A Day at the Wharf Set * Pirates Cove Set * Figure 8 Set * Stop and Go Figure 8 Set * Thomas and Rosie Set * Henry and the Elephant Set * Tidmouth Sheds Deluxe Set (redesigned) * Transfer Yard Set (new) * Rumble and Race Mountain Adventure Set (new) * A Busy Day at the Quarry Set (new) * The Man in the Hills Set (new) * Racing Down the Rails Set (new) * Misty Island Adventure Set(new) Track * Wacky Track * Adapt-a-Track * Round-About Action Turntable * 5-in-1 Track Layout Pack * Figure 8 Expansion Pack * Advanced Figure 8 Expansion Pack * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Up and Away Track Pack * Track Accessory Pack * Stacking Risers Accessories *Carry Case Playmat *2-in-1 Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Grow With Me Playtable Early Engineers * Early Engineers Thomas (new) * Early Engineers Percy (new) * Early Engineers James (new) * Early Engineers Henry (new) * Early Engineers Gordon (new) * Early Engineers Rosie (new) * Early Engineers Stanley (new) * Early Engineers Rock and Roll Quarry Set (new) * Roundabout Station Set (new) * Busy Day on Sodor Set (new) Gallery 2010Yearbook1.jpg 2010yearbook.jpg|Prototype Yearbook cover Category:Years Category:Dates